1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to electrical distribution apparatus, such as pad-mounted electrical distribution transformers, and more specifically to electrical distribution apparatus having overvoltage or surge arresters.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Co-pending application Ser. No. 799,040, filed Nov. 18, 1985, entitled "Electrical Distribution Apparatus Having Draw-Out Surge Arrester", now U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,113, discloses electrical distribution apparatus having a grounded metallic tank, and a surge arrester assembly. The surge arrester assembly includes an arrester housing which extends into the tank, and a draw-out device in the arrester housing which is removable therefrom. The draw-out device includes an over-voltage surge arrester connected between spaced electrical contacts. The arrester housing includes first and second insulatively spaced metallic end members, with the first metallic end member functioning as a mounting structure for mounting the arrester housing in a tank opening, and also as an electrical contact which automatically connects the first electrical contact of the draw-out device to the grounded tank. The second metallic end member of the arrester housing electrically connects the second electrical contact of the draw-out device to an electrical element within the tank to be protected against voltage surges.